Morning Ritual
by Anna Sewell
Summary: Fluffy. How does Robin wake up in the mornings anyway? Star/Rob and BBRae. One-shot  That means only one chapter, right? I'm a n00b.


The sun shyly rose out of the horizon, artistically splashing dabs of pink here and there, into the sky. The rays of the sun reached everywhere – into the streets, through windows, and through the glass windows of Titans Tower.

Raven, being Raven, had already woken and was fixing herself up a cup of Juicy Juice in the common room. (Were you awake? Good.). Of course, she wasn't fixing herself Juicy Juice, although, man, that stuff is good. She was fixing up her every-day, normal herbal tea. Blowing lightly on

the steaming liquid, she enjoyed the silence the morning brought her. Her eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful, blooming sun - - and the sleeping couple on the couch.

The silence was interrupted by a slight _whoosh_ of the automatic doors opening…well, automatically. Beast Boy trudged in, wearing a graphic tee-shirt that said "A slap to the face is simply a misplaced high five." and white shorts. He came in scratching the back of his neck. Surprisingly,

Beast Boy spent more time with Raven, and was learning to be more mature. He still cracked ridiculous jokes (What is Mozart doing right this instant? De-COMPOSING! (Receiving a misplaced high five from Raven)), but he knew when to be serious. He chirped "Mornin'!" to Raven. She replied

with a small nod and gestured over to the couch with a smirk. Beast Boy's eyes followed the path of Raven's hands. He, too, smirked as he saw Starfire and Robin cuddled up on the couch.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

It was Friday, the traditional movie night of the Titans. Popcorn and sodas were scattered on the table. The Titans still disputed over what movie they should watch, Beast Boy won with his suggestion on Bruce Almighty. Cyborg quickly looked over the ratings of the movie and found them

surprisingly high, agreed with Beast Boy. Starfire was on Beast Boy's side simply because he did the "Look at me, I'm a cute kitty, PWEASE agrwee wiff meh" look. It was 3 against 2. After laughing their heads off, including Raven, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy decided to hit the hay.

Starfire was enchanted with the comedies of the movie, although she didn't quite get all of the jokes. Robin, being devoted to Starfire, stayed with her because he wanted to make sure she wasn't lonely and that he was a good boyfriend. Finally able to comfortable snuggle without their

team-mates smirking, they watched the movie. Ironically, Robin's head eventually rested on Starfire's shoulder. (Robin was shorter than Starfire, much to his embarrassment.) It was halfway through the 3rd time of watching the movie that she noticed Robin's head was heavier than it was

before.

She turned off the T.V., considering to carry him off to his room and go to her own, when Robin hugged her in his sleep. It wasn't a tight hug, but it was comfortable enough for Starfire to enjoy. Instead of carrying him to his room, as she planned, she settled for snuggling in his arms,

where they both fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy sat down next to Raven, on the other couch, thoughtfully sipping his Juicy Juice. He was mature enough not to make any loud sound to wake the couple up. "Hey, Rae?" he asked. Raven didn't really like talking to people, but Beast Boy was different. He could really bring up<p>

some considerate topics and if you said something stupid, he wouldn't care or judge, since he claimed to do stupid things all the time. "What is it, Beast Boy?" she asked. She did not look back at him, but he knew she was listening carefully. "Do you ever think _we'd _be like that one day?" he

pondered. "_What!"_ Raven sputtered. A spring in Starfire's couch went _boink! _Thank Azar she hadn't been drinking tea then, she would have surely spit it out. Beast Boy reddened. "No, no not like we-we. I mean like, if you'd find someone and I'd find someone. You're smart and awesome, but

people are scared of you. And I'm just a freaky green dude. I'm not smart or awesome." Raven opened her mouth to give a self-esteem lecture, but just then, Starfire woke up.

She stretched slowly with her eyes closed, like a feline. She stayed still for a bit, and then opened her eyes. Starfire looked into Robin's eyes (Mask?) tenderly, stroking his face and playing with his messy hair. Beast Boy's snort caused her to look abruptly up, mouth forming a surprised O. She

reddened.

"Greetings?" she offered. Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but Raven cut in. "Oh, don't mind us. We're not even here." Starfire was still in Robin's grasp. While wriggling her way out, she spoke. "I apologize greatly! I had no idea of your presence in this room! I- ". Beast Boy pointed

out "S'okay Star. Since you and Robin are a couple and stuff, you do stuff like that all the time. No big deal."

"I suppose not" she mused. Raven said, "You'd better wake him up. I don't think Boy Blunder would like us watching him sleep." Starfire nodded and after some thought, blushed. She woke up Robin every day, privately. How, no one ever knew. "I would appreciate you looking the other way.

Both of you." She pleaded. Beast Boy and Raven were wearing identical grin-smirks on their faces. Their grin-smirk said "No." Starfire sighed and decided to take up Raven's first suggestion that they were never there.

She put her hands gently on Robin's cheeks and in a sing-song voice, whispered "Roobin. It is time to wake up, my love." At the sound of her voice, Robin snuggled closer to her and he looked happier, but did not wake up. Starfire gently kissed his forehead, his nose, and both of his cheeks.

She kissed the tip of his nose and the tip of his chin. She seemed to kiss every inch of his face, but his lips. Robin groaned and pulled Starfire closer to his body. She squeaked in surprise of his touch. It seemed the more she kissed him, the closer he pulled her toward him. It was a game to

them, a sweet game born out of their love. At last, he opened his eyes and reached his hand out toward her cheek. "I love you, Starfire." He whispered huskily, before pulling her in for a toe-curling kiss. When he finished, Starfire giggled like mad. Smiling his boyish smile, he asked "What?

What's so funny?" Robin absolutely adored Starfire's cute antics. "You know I love that you love me, but our guests may have just been traumatized." Robin's boyish grin dropped faster than an anvil from Heaven. He swung his gaze to the two open-mouthed teens on the other couch. It

would have been an awkward silence, with the occasional burst of Starfire's tinkling laughter. "DUDE!" Beast Boy broke the silence, "THAT is how you woke him up? We tried alarms, setting fire to his bed, throwing cold water on him, but a bunch of kisses wake him up?". Robin's eyes

narrowed "…Setting fire to my bed?" Beast Boy shrank back.

"Robin, we must start our mornings off with a pleasant note. We already did, but your treatment toward Beat Boy makes me re-think waking you up like that…" Starfire pulled out the ultimate trick. Quicker than a cat on fire, Robin immediately apologized to Beast Boy (his face said

otherwise though) before vanishing somewhere with Starfire, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and holding her hand. "Whipped!" laughed Beast Boy good-naturedly. Raven gave Beast Boy a misplaced high five, but Beast Boy gracefully dodged it. "You get an arm workout, I get a

defense workout, it's all good, Rae." The sun was well over the horizon by now and silence crawled back into the room. The sunlight lit the room into a golden tint. Raven couldn't help but remember their conversation before Starfire woke up… "Rae?" "Yes, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy sneaked a

glance at her and put his gloved hand over hers. "Ya know, I'm never that good at wakin' up. It'd help if I was woken up the way Robin was, and since Robin won't kill me if I ask _you_.."

Beast Boy waited for the misplaced high five. But to his surprise, it never came. Raven's hand just tightened its grip on his and she leaned into his chest. "Let me enjoy the moment, grass-stain, before you ruin it." She said, before pulling him into an innocent kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah! I'm still kinda new on this site. With writing, I mean. I've read nearly all the romantic fics on Teen Titans, Powerpuff Girls, and Kids Next Door. My way of clinging onto my childhood, I suppose. I type like Starfire (Ms. Perfect-grammer) ,but I speak like Beast Boy (DUDE!)<br>Please review! Or favorite. SOMETHING to show me you've read it. I dunno. _

_This reminds me of Tik-Tok by Ke$ha. Well, only the first line of it "Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy"._

_Bruce Almighty, awesome movie. I recommend it.  
>I don't own Tik Tok, I don't own Ke$ha, I don't own TT (If I did, the series would've kept on going), I don't own <span>Bruce Almighty<span>._

_HMm, this was one of the daydreams I've had about someone. ~Blood rushes to face~ WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME! Love him though. It's a sad, one-sided thing anyways. Oh well, one can dream, can't she?  
>Mizuki, up, up and ~Superman appears~<br>Superman: I have that copyrighted. One more word and you are arrested.  
>Mizuki, up, up and TO INFINITY AND THE BEYOND! (You're epicpro/awesome if you can guess where I got "Infinity and beyond"! Start guessing. Right guess wins an invisible couch, shipped in an invisible box. You won't be able to see it, I'm afraid...)_

**(HELP! To experienced ff writers, how do you double space these things? It's not very comfortable to readers to strain their eyes if it is not double spaced...)**

_I love you all! _


End file.
